fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfie's Ultimate Evolution! Episode 59
''20 minutes have passed. Wolfie's evolution is almost complete and more people have turned to gold. Pyrusmaster82, Aquosmaster28, Darkusfan202, Poshi301, Lordofpyrus, and Emiliano. Leonial and Cyclonium have fused together to form Stormtropus. '' PYRUSGUARDIAN) Ability Activate! Storming Hail! ( Stormtropus creates hail from the evaporated water in the air and it rains down on the opponent, freezing the opponent instantly. The hail can be explosive ) Stormtropus) TIME TO MEET YOUR DEFEAT! ( Stormtropus uses the ability, sending hail into the Black Figure that explodes and encases the Black Figure into ice along with the ground below it ) PYRUSGUARDIAN) QUICKLY! ATTACK IT! Nintendocan) ULTIMATE ABILITY ACTIVATE! Flame Crossdriver! ( Flameblitz Roxanoid jumps into the air and comes down fast and on fire ) C22Helios) Ultimate Ability Activate! Magma Cannon! ( Ascended Helios makes a cannon of magma, that attaches to his back and fires magma balls ) DarkusGUY) Ability Activate! Darkened Eruption! ( Darkened Dragonoid releases a beam from his mouth that comes out at a very fast speed ) BOOM! ( The ground under the Black Figure collapse and the Black Figure falls underground with heated rocks and some magma ) Pyrosmaster) I suggest that you guys better run away, now! ' '( Everyone runs backwards ) Pyrosmaster) ULTIMATE ABILITY ACTIVATE! MAGMAFIED ERUPTION! ( Volcano Dragonoid boiled magma underground, by releasing his energy to the ground, in an aura ) ( A red aura forms around Volcano Dragonoid ) Volcano Dragonoid) I so hope this works... Wolf) This has to work... ( The red aura disappears from Volcano Dragonoid ) Pyrosmaster) 3 DarkusGUY) 2 BOOM! ( A forceful wind pushes everyone back, sending rocks flying everywhere, with smoke covering the field ) ( Wolf starts to cough ) Wolf) What just happened... ( Wolf touches the top of his forehead and brings his hand down ) Wolf) O_O I'm...I'm..I'M BLEEDING! ( Wolf stand up shaking and looks around ) Wolf) No...This can't be happening! ( Wolf sees every bakugan and partner covered in gold, but him golden ) Wolf) WHY! ( Wolf's knee pops and Wolf starts to fall closer and closer to an open hole ) ???) HOLD ON! ( Someone grabs on to Wolf's hand and brings him up ) ???) Wolfie's been waiting for you... Wolf) She's... She finally evolved? ???) Yeah... Wolf) Good ( Wolf starts to cough harshly ) ( ??? drops Wolf on Typhonatic Wolfie ) Typhonatic Wolfie) Wait, why drop him on me... ???) Wolf needs medical attention, that's why... Typhonatic Wolfie) BUT I NEED TO FIGHT THIS MONSTER! Wolf) Yeah... I'm fine... ( Wolf sits up ) ???) JUST GO TO CORPER AND GET MEDICAL ATTENTION, IT'S NOT WORTH STAYING HERE! Wolf) Kyuubi, it's worth everything to me... I thank you for saving me... I thank you for bring back up...Wait you did bring back up? Kyleronco) Yeah, he did... Wolf) Good...AND I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL MY LAST BREATHE! Typhonatic Wolfie) I'm staying too... Black Figure) RAWR!!!! ( Wolf gets off Wolfie ) ''' '''Wolf) NOW WE HAVE A JOB TO DO! Typhonatic Wolfie) Wolf... I can't stand to see you turn to gold, so please don't activate any abilities! Wolf) WHY! Typhonatic Wolfie) Because you need to conserve you're energy... BECAUSE IF WE FAIL, WE NEED SOMEONE TO BRING THIS INFORMATION ABOUT THIS BEAST, SO WE'LL PROBABLY HAVE TO LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO AND I'LL FIGHT MY BEST OUT THERE, BUT YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND WE MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO STOP THIS... Wolf) ... Typhonatic Wolfie) GOOD! ( Typonatic Wolfie takes off towards the Black Figure ) Strong Defeat! Episode 60 Grade of Wolfie's Ultimate Evolution! Episode 59? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Wolfie Category:Pyrusmaster82 Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Poshi301 Category:LordofPyrus Category:Emiliano Category:Electron Leonial Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Nintendocan Category:C22Helios Category:DarkusGUY Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Volcano Dragonoid Category:Wolf Category:Typhonatic Wolfie Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Kyleronco